Teacher's Deputy
by AveryAdams
Summary: Bella Swan is a Veteran and now a Deputy, working at the local high school. Life was pretty boring until a new English teacher, Alice Brandon, was hired. Bella now has to work on her own problems while battling with her heart as she finds herself falling for the green eyed goddess. Trigger warning: rape, self harm/hate. Futa-Bella, Femslash. M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first story so I hope you guys like it.

Warnings: Swearing, Futa-Bella, Femslash

I don't own Twilight or anything else besides the plot. This isn't my sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

* * *

Bella panted, bending over with her hands on her knees and looking back behind her. She wasn't sure why she did, after all her "starting line" was several miles back. She was proud of herself. Several months ago she was over a hundred pounds heavier and not nearly as fit. When you're 5'8, three hundred and thirty pounds just isn't healthy. Angered that she had let herself go after getting home from her tour and gained more weight than she should have, she had started walking around the block. Walking became running, then expanding her route a block or two. Within a year she had gone from the pudgy nerd that everyone in high school remembered, to being rather attractive. The baby fat on her face was gone, leaving a strong, slightly square jaw, her dark chocolate eyes framed by short, rainbow colored hair. Cut into a mohawk, the sides were nearly completely buzzed off and bleached into a yellow-blonde, the longer hair on the top and back of her head flowing between yellow, green, blue, purple and red then repeated itself. She was proud of the look, feeling that the new hair style fit her newly toned body. She had gained the legs of a runner and once her stamina had gotten better, Bella began with pushups and situps, resulting in the beginnings of a four pack and strong arms.

Bella's normally gelled up hair was plastered to her forehead, neck, and either side of her head, sweat dripping down her skin and catching on her tank top, her basketball shorts hanging loosely on her hips and the strings tied tightly to keep them on her. Letting out a huff and standing straight again, she went to finish her run. It was eight in the morning now, so she had a little under an hour to finish her run, get ready, and then start working. Normally no one would be happy about work, so the grin that overcame her face really shouldn't have been there, yet it was. Bella was extremely excited to begin her work today, as she had been for the last eight months. She shook her head and focused on her run, finally reaching her doorstep. When her door was opened, a small ball of fluff came running for her, jumping up and down with a string of excited yipping. Small enough to fit in a handbag, Snowball was her Siberian Husky puppy. Poor guy had been the runt of the litter and no one had wanted him. Bella eagerly adopted him and the white furball had been glued to her side since, the blue and brown eyes and single black spot between them both endearing qualities of the animal. She happily pick up her companion and carried him with her to the bathroom, where his food and dish both were. He insisted on eating while she showered in the mornings, and she still wasn't sure why, but who was she to argue with her partner in crime.

Food in his dish, she set Snowball down and turned to start pulling off her clothes, pointing at her dog. "Cover your eyes, mister." Snowball barked and put his head down, holding his paws over his eyes until she gave him the go ahead. Bella chuckled when she heard him resume his frantic eating and quickly washed the evidence of her workout off of her body, pointedly ignoring paying much attention between her legs. Once she was done she wrapped herself in her towel and headed to her room, Snowball on her heels, and went into her closet, pulling on her undergarments and black socks, followed by a black tank top, black button up and matching trousers. Shiny dress shoes followed and a black tie, then her Sheriff's Deputy badge. The officer tucked in her shirt and put on her gun belt that held her cuffs, taser, baton, and, obviously, her gun, then grabbed a small K-9 vest and whistled to Snowball, who padded over happily, holding still as his owner put on his vest and then his harness before they headed to her car.

* * *

Bella and Snowball walked into Forks High School, the former slipping off her jacket as she smiled at the woman behind the desk. "Morning, Mrs. Coop. How are you today?"

The older woman, her hair red but with streaks of grey and square glasses just smiled. "As good as I can be on a monday morning. You look skinnier again, Deputy Swan. Tell me you're eating between all those pushups." Bella chuckled.

"Don't you worry, I am. Now, where's boss man want me today?" the younger woman asked, her smile charming, even to the woman who saw her as her daughter. The older of the two shook her head and checked her email.

"Ms. Brandon is having trouble again with her classes. That poor woman can't catch a break. Anyway, you and Snowball are stationed there today. If you hurry, you can get there before the other students do," Melissa Coop winked, causing a bright red blush on the wild haired woman's face. Old she may be, but she could definitely see that Bella had a crush on the slightly older teacher. Without much more than a polite goodbye, Bella and Snowball headed down the hall to the English hall. The husky barked excitedly as soon as he caught the scent of his second favorite person. Bella chuckled and stopped at the door, knocking on the frame and smiling charmingly at the sight of a frantic Ms. Brandon. The woman was barely 5'4 and often tried to make up for it with heels. She was shuffling through her papers and her desk was a bit of a mess. Long black was in a high ponytail, a white blouse going rather well with her black knee length skirt and matching heels.

At the Deputy's knock she shot her head up and sighed in relief. "Thank god you're here. Maybe today there won't be any paint filled balloons." A deep frown marred Bella's face and she tied Snowball's leash to her belt loop before crossing her arms.

"They've been that bad? Why haven't you filed a report, Ms. Brandon?" she questioned in a hard, professional voice, though Alice still caught what she thought was a tender edge to it. She shrugged in return.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"It is a big deal. They've done this to new teachers, but you would think after eight months they would have given up."

"I agree. I have more tie dye now than any woman should. Unless she's heading to Woodstock." Alice joked, letting a smile slip out when Bella's serious demeanor broke and she started laughing.

"Or girl scouts," the younger woman offered, earning laughter from the teacher. "Hey, do you need help with your papers?"

Alice gave the woman a small smile and nodded, accepting the help as they worked to straighten up the desk. Bella missed the pink tinted cheeks as Alice would lift her head to smile at the deputy. Snowball did his best to hold still but eventually began to sniff the shorter woman's feet, curious as always about new things. Alice giggles at the feel of a cold nose on her leg and looked down, hearing Bella laugh.

"Snowball, what are you doing, bud?" He only barked in return and the teacher before them smiled.

"Can I pet him?" Bella nodded and smiled at the sight of her crush crouching down so she could give her best friend some love. Snowball licked her face and hands, showing how much of a puppy he really was. "Can he do any tricks?" Ms. Brandon asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's see… Snowball." The puppy's head snapped to her. "Sit." He sat, his head as high as he could get it, looking quite proud of his ability to do a trick. Bella knelt down and held up her hand. "Gimme five!" He smacked his paw against hers and gave a short bark. Bella grinned and banged her fist against her chest. "Speak!" Snowball gave a louder bark and Bella grinned again. "Present paws!" He sat again and lifted his right paw to his head, not putting it down until Bella saluted him back. "Alright bud. One more." She made a handgun at him. "Reach for the sky!" He lifted his front paws up, balancing on his back paws. "Bang!" He fell over and played dead, making Alice clap and Bella to praise him with a "good boy!" and a meaty treat. When the officer was back on her feet, Alice tilted her head.

"So is he just training for the K-9 unit or…?" Bella rubbed her neck, leaning against one of the desks.

"He's also training to be my service dog." Alice looked her over. It was apparent the woman wasn't blind, as she was a police officer, and it didn't seem like she had any physical problems. By all means, the 24 year old seemed to be completely okay.

"I don't understand…" Alice started gently. Bella opened her mouth to explain, but the bell rang and kids started pouring in. Forks high had lost a lot of it's brilliance since Bella had left. Most of the kids coming in looked like they were in gangs, were openly bullying others as they came in, or threw insults at Alice. Bella's demeanor became all business as she made her way to the front of the class and stood beside Alice, her arms crossed and jaw set, with Snowball sitting beside her, looking like he would be quite intimidating if he had been bigger. From this angle the English teacher would make out a few scars that cut through the taller woman's hair, interrupting the blonde hairs there and leaving jagged scar tissue in it's wake. Once the class was full, Bella gained everyone's attention the same way she had in the Marines.

"Class!" she barked, causing most of the kids to freeze and face the front, silencing immediately. A few just laughed at her and she saw several reach down beside their desks. "You've all been a pain, to the point the school has appointed me to watch the class. Make no mistake, if you fall too far out of line, break any laws, I can and will arrest you. And while Ms. Brandon did not grow up here, I did. I know every single one of your parents, and grew up with them. A few of them served with me. So just know I will not hesitate to go inform them of the water balloons at your feet." Several students shifted in their seats before one kid, who Bella identified as Andrew Newton, Mike's son, stood up and sneered at her.

"Why should we take orders from you, you fucking freak?!" Bella's jaw tightened and Alice noticed, glaring at the young man. "I think we should listen to this!" he laughed, chucking a water balloon at the deputy. Without batting an eye, Deputy Swan caught the balloon, letting her hand follow its path a moment to avoid it bursting, looking at it with a raised eyebrow before letting it fall into the trashcan, painting the bag bright green.

"You should listen to me because what you just did could have been counted as assault on a police officer. Your father may be a tool, kid, but I served with your mother and could call her now and inform her not only that you have no respect for your elders, but that you're not wearing the glasses she spent good money on." The young man blushed furiously and gulped, sitting down with a look of defeat. "Yeah that's what I thought. Now, I will remain in this class until appointed elsewhere. You will behave, you will participate, and by damnit you will learn. Is this understood?"

The class was silent as they nodded their heads and Alice relaxed, watching as Bella made her way to a back corner to keep an eye on the class. Her first class went smoothly, and Bella gave the same speech at the beginning of each class to ensure this. When the lunch bell rang, the deputy stood, ready to follow the class to the cafeteria for some food when the smaller woman stopped her.

"W-wait, Deputy Swan," Alice called out, making the other woman pause and turn back. "Would you like to stay and eat with me? I always pack too much and… Uhm…" She searched for the right words but Bella was already smiling.

"I would be honored, Ms. Brandon. On one condition." Alice tilted her head, wondering what the condition could be. "Call me Bella?"

Alice giggled and nodded, smiling at both the woman and excited puppy with her. "Alright but you have to call me Alice."

"Deal."

So they say together at a back table, Alice pulling out enough for two people and Snowball snoozing in Bella's lap as they ate. This continued well into the next couple weeks, as the deputy became a perm enemy fixture in the classroom, until Bella finally got the courage one afternoon to ask a question she had wanted to ask for several months.

Alice was packing up her bag when Bella cleared her throat. "Erm, Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?" The woman in question looked up to meet nervous brown eyes.

"Are you free on Friday?" Alice blushed at this and shook her head. "Would you be willing to… to go on a date with me? I mean it's okay if you don't I just… Erm… Yeah…" Bella blushed furiously as Alice blinked a few times before smiling.

"I would love to go on a date with you. What time?"

"Seven? I'll pick you up."

"Perfect."

* * *

Alright, just gonna see what kind of response I get from this. Reviews are love so let me know if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for such a long update time! Right after I posted this I'll first chapter I had to start getting ready for a move. Cross country moves are hard lol. Anyway, there's some surprises and some hints to Bella's background, as well as Alice's.**

 **Warning: futa, femslash, abuse, future lemons.**

XxXxXxX

Bella ran a hand through her hair, looking over her appearance carefully. It was her first date with Alice tonight. Not only that, it was her first date in years. Probably since high school. Actually yeah it's been since high school. As such she was nervous, but more so she was excited. Her biggest worry was that Alice wouldn't like the date. With a deep breath, she pushed those thoughts away and looked over herself again. Combat boots, dark jeans, a white, ribbed tank top that fit her form and a black, grey and white plaid shirt over it. Her hair was up in her normal Mohawk. Finally she felt like she was ready and made her way to the door.

An excited "yip!" Met her at the door and Bella grinned down at Snowball. "Ready to go, bud?" The young husky stood up and wagged his tail, barking a few times until Bella put on his vest and leash. "Alright, let's go get Alice," she said as they walked out to her 1982 chevy S10. He barked again and jumped up, trying to get into the truck. Bella chuckled and picked him up, setting him in the seat. With his tail still wagging, Snowball watched as Bella climbed in and started up the truck, following the directions Alice had given her to her home.

It okay took about an hour and fifteen minutes for them to reach the apartment building. It was made of brick, spacious, and Bella couldn't tell if it was expensive or not. She just shrugged and looked at the paper in her hands. "Apartment 265…" she muttered, helping Snowball out and taking his leash in her hands as they walked inside. Two floors up and they both froze. Down the hall were the sounds of an altercation. Instantly Bella was in cop mode and Snowball walked silently beside his equally silent human as they inched toward the sound. The shiny, gold plated numbers on the door made the woman's blood run cold.

265…

The door was slightly ajar and the lock broken. Bella heard a loud crack followed by Alice yelling out in pain and a loud thud. Insults flowed from a man's mouth and Bella had had enough. She told an anxious Snowball to stay put and kicked the door open with a growl. Alice laid on the floor, bleeding, and a blonde man with shoulder length hair and rippling muscles stood over her.

"No! Bella, run!" Alice gasped out, clutching her ribs.

"Not a chance," she ground out, glaring at the man who had turned. He sneered and lunged at the deputy. The man only had two inches on her and Bella waited for her chance.

"No! Jasper, please don't!" Alice plead, but her plea fell on deaf ears as he was upon her date. Bella growled and swung with a right hook, connecting with a strong jaw. Jasper's head snapped to the right and blood flew from his mouth. But still he swung back. She tried to dodge but he caught her cheek and she felt her jaw and cheekbone dislocate and break. She screamed in pain but still answered his blow with a roundhouse kick to the side. Jasper yelped and slams his fists against Bella's shoulder one after the other, popping her shoulder from the socket. She growled and slammed her other fist into his ribs and gave him an elbow to the stomach. Quickly Bella threw her phone to Alice.

"Call the cops! Tell them Deputy Swan needs backup!" She grunted as Jasper landed a blow to her stomach. She launched herself at the man and tackled him to the ground, but before she could do anything he pulled a knife and shoved it into Bella's gut, pushed her off of him and ran out just as cops pulled into the parking lot downstairs. Bella gasped in pain, clutching the knife. She had felt as it sliced through each layer of skin and muscle.

"Bella!" Alice cried, trying to crawl to her. She watched Bella pass out from blood loss and followed shortly after as cops flooded in, paramedics close behind.

XxXxXxX

Beep…. beep…. beep….

Slowly, Bella's body came back to itself. It didn't take her long to realize she was in the hospital. The heart monitor was enough to clue her into that. She kept her eyes closed for a moment as she tried to remember what happened. Then it hit her. Her date with Alice, driving to her apartment, Jasper, the fight. Shit how fucked up was she for her to end up here. Or…

Fuck! Alice! Where was she?!

Bella shot up in bed, only for her to feel blinding pain moments later and fall back. Looking at herself she found her jaw was wired shut, her shoulder splinted in place, and a growing red spot on her gown. Then she remembered Jasper slamming a knife into her stomach. Shit she probably popped the stitches. She looked around and tried to find the call button, only to see Alice sleeping in a cot beside her. The smaller woman yawned and started sitting up, holding her side. It didn't take her long to realize Bella was awake, nor did it take long for Snowball to jump onto the cot when he realized his human was awake.

"Oh, my god! Bella! You're awake!" Alice yelped, hitting the call button. She then ran back to Bella, only to gasp at the amount of blood seeping into her gown. "Shit, you moved, didn't you." The sheepish look on Bella's face clued the teacher in on what happened. "Silly, stupid woman." The nurse came in at that moment and started fussing over the deputy. The doctor joined them soon after and stitched her back up, before the nurse gave her a dose of morphine. It was explained to her that she would need to keep her wires in for another week, as she had been out the past week. Snowball, after a fight with the nurse who eventually gave in, jumped from the cot onto Bella's hospital bed, curling up beside her. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome her again as the medicine hit her. The last thing she saw was Alice, gently running her hands through her hair.

XxXxXxX

Bella was in and out of consciousness the next few days, always waking up to Alice by her side and Snowball furiously looking after her. When the two week mark hit, Bella's wires were taken out and she could move and speak freely again. They started her on a liquid diet and worked her up to solids to get her throat and stomach use to the food again. It was great to have food in her stomach again, having been getting all her nutrients through the IV. Alice never left her side and helped her with everything she needed, even when the officer was far too stubborn to ask for help.

Bella woke up on an unusually bright day in forks to find a nurse walking in. Alice yawned and stretched as she sat up, petting a still snoozing Snowball behind the ear. "Deputy Swan, it seems you've made an impressive recovery. You can actually be discharged today depending on your pain level." She looked up from her charts with a smile. "What's your pain this morning on a scale of one to ten?"

Bella thought about it a moment before biting her lip. "Probably a five or six. It's gotten way better than before." Alice smiled when she heard this and ran a thumb over her friend's (were they still friends if they were suppose to go on a date?) knuckles. Previously bruised and bloody, they had healed perfectly.

"That's excellent news. I'll send a message to the doctor for him to see you and bring you something for the pain."

"Thank you, ma'am," Bella smiled.

XxXxXxX

With her stitches out and a prescription for Tramadol, Bella walked with Alice and a weary husky pup out to the parking lot, finding that one of her coworkers had driven her truck to the hospital the night of the attack.

"Do you mind giving me a ride home, Bella?" Alice asked softly. The woman in question stopped in front of the truck, a frown in place.

"Alice, I know this is out of the blue, but… with Jasper still not caught, I was wondering if you would be willing to come live with me for a while? I just don't feel like you're safe there…" Bella bit her lip and went on. "There's a few extra rooms and you wouldn't have to worry about rent. I just… I want you to be safe."

Alice was silent a moment, looking into the soulful eyes of her friend and possible love interest. She found no deception, no sign that she would take advantage of the situation. No, all she found was genuine concern. And so, this helped her mind agree to what her reckless heart was already screaming.

"I'd love that. Thank you, Bella."

The rainbow haired woman grinned and bowed her head slightly. "Not a problem." Then, like a gentleman, she opened the door and helped the smaller woman into her truck, followed by an excited Snowball, before walking around and getting in the driver's seat. She furrowed her brow as she realized she needed to adjust her seat, but wrote it off as the height difference between her and her friends. A stop at the local pharmacy to fill both their prescriptions, followed by a run to the store (Bella was sure she needed groceries as long as she'd been gone), and they headed first to Bella's home. Alice gaped at the beautiful open concept home, the walls displaying pictures of what seemed to be Bella's family. The walls were painted a mix of dark and light greens, with browns mixed in here and there, reminding Alice of the forest. Beneath their feet was a dark cherry hardwood floor, which stretched into the living room and probably beyond that. The kitchen had natural looking stone flooring, with a smooth, shining grey finish. Her cabinets were the same dark wood as the flooring in the house and the stairs leading up to the second floor were covered in what looked to be extremely soft, beige carpeting.

After she ogled the beautiful design for what she thought was an acceptable time, Alice helped Bella with the food and made sure to grab the new bag of dog food before the handsome woman could. After that Bella ran up the stairs to change into some of her clothes. The hospital had given her a pair of scrubs since her clothes were ruined, so she was ready to get into her own things. Once in her own room she quickly stripped and went to grab some boxers, but the mirror caught her eye.

It was no secret she had had the hell beaten out of her, though she had experienced worse, but she expected her appearance to look the part. The young veteran furrowed her brow and walked over to stand before the mirror. Her legs, while toned before, had no trace of fat on them at all. Her nails looked… sharper. There was no doubt there. She brought her hand to her face and marveled at the almost glistening points that each nail possessed. Her shoulder, while sore even a few hours before, felt completely fine. Hell, her arms looked the same relaxed as they use to when she flexed, but when she flexed now her arms bulged with lean, powerful muscle. Her breasts seemed perkier, and she noticed a distinct _lack_ of a scar where she had been stabbed, but a definite gain in the ab department. While no scar remained from her recent injury, the three jagged, almost round scars on her chest remained, as well as each scar that cut through her hair. The most noticeable thing of all… well…

Bella gulped as she looked at her member, lying flaccid between her legs. She had had it all her life, and like probably every other penis barer on earth had measured it before, several times as she went through puberty. She was once an impressive eight and a half inches. But just looking at it now she knew she had to be _at least_ nine or more. As she frantically pulled on her boxers, jeans and muscle shirt, she groaned at the realization that she had gained a few inches as well. What could have caused this? Surely this didn't just happen. With a growl (yes, a _growl_ ), Bella changed her jeans out for loose basketball shorts and ran a hand through her hair before heading down the stairs to meet Alice. It was halfway out of the room that a flash of a memory crossed her mind and she froze.

The knife in Jasper's hand had been shining as if covered in something… but what the hell was it? They hadn't detected anything in her blood… with another animalistic growl she pushed it to the back of her mind and finished her decent downstairs.

Alice couldn't help but gape a little at the sight that met her eyes. It was no secret to her that Bella was gorgeous, even bordering on handsome in her more masculine moments, but the way the shirt clung to the younger woman made Alice's brain forget how to work.

"Hey, Bella," Alice smiled.

"Howdy, Alice," Bella grinned back, showing two sets of sharp canines, one on the top and another on the bottom. The teacher froze a moment, eyes wide, but as soon as she saw them they were gone behind Bella's lips.

"Alice?" The deputy asked, concerned by the look of fear. The other woman just shook her head and convinced herself she had been seeing things.

"Sorry I thought I saw something."

Bella nodded and offered her hand to Alice, helping her up and whistling for Snowball before they headed out to the truck and started the drive to Port Angeles, Alice slowly relaxing as she wrote off what she saw as a trick of light. She did notice Snowball looked a mix of afraid and submissive in her presence, though he relaxed when Bella reached over and scratched behind his ear. After that the growing pup relaxes and curled up against her side.

The taller woman kept throwing glances at Alice, noticing she was slightly tense in her presence. It made something within her growl in displeasure. Was Alice afraid of her? She had to know that Bella would never hurt her, right? A soft whimper left her throat and she tried to focus on the road ahead. With the soft country music playing in the background the trip seemed to fly by and soon enough Bella was parking in front of the apartment building. What neither expected was a large, burly man to pull up next to them, jumping out of his jeep. He was taller than Bella, maybe 6'8, had short curly black hair and golden brown eyes. Something about him seemed familiar...

"Emmett?" Alice called, jumping out of the truck before he could run into the building. He turned his worried eyes on the pixie and relief flooded his face as he rushed to her. Bella felt jealousy take her over before hearing his next words.

"Shit, sis, I was out camping with the guys. When we got reception I got the call from the hospital. I got here as soon as I could."

Alice relaxed into the hug and smiled. "I'm okay. But I am going to stay with Bella for a while. She thought I would be safer there." At this Bella straightened up more, her military training and natural Alpha-like personality making but impossible to ignore this male's intimidating presence. Sure he seemed like a teddy bear with Alice, but she didn't know his reaction to her. The second he faced her, they both broke into confused grins.

"Swan? Admiral Swan?" Emmett boomed, his eyes lighting up. Bella laughed and they slapped their hands together, giving each other a "bro hug".

"Commander McCarty!" What the hell are you doing here, soldier?"

"Actually it's Captain now. They promoted me right after you got discharged. How'd you heal up?"

While Bella showed off her scars to the enormous man, Alice stared at them, completely confused. Emmett had spoken briefly of his time in the Navy, and had mentioned an "Admiral Swan" but she had, apparently foolishly, assumed he was talking about a man. She never made the connection between "Rear Admiral Swan" and Deputy Bella Swan. Now though, she felt a bit like a dork for never seeing it before.

"So much for worrying he's gonna approve…." she muttered to herself, laughing a little.

XxXxXxX

Well shit… any guesses on what is happening to Bella?

Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and if anyone can guess what Bella is becoming, I'll give you a shootout in the next chapter :)

Oh, and a shootout to my amazing Beta, FeistySicilian

 **Warning: futa, femslash, swearing, mentions of abuse and rape.**

* * *

"You're not serious," Alice said in exasperation. Bella stood behind her, her arms crossed and a frown on her face while Emmett had mirrored the taller woman's position. Before the three stood a man no older than thirty wearing a suit that was far too expensive. Despite his young age, his head was nearly bald and he looked rather full of himself. Bella immediately didn't like him.

"Well, Ms. Brandon, as the investigation is ongoing and therefore that room is unavailable, I can't let you stay anymore. After all, you brought this whole mess to my immaculate building. I'll be expecting the money for the broken lock and ruined carpets in three days."

"He attacked me! You think I wanted some man to break into my home? To attack me? To try and kill my friend?!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have led him on before," the man sniffed. Bella had had enough.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm Deputy Swan. Tell me, just what kind of security do you have in the building?" Her tone was hard and cold, her eyes equally so. The man in question opened and shut his mouth. "The intruder had no key, nor any kind of identity, and was able to get into this building, and out, uninhibited. Not only that, but he was able to break the single lock you install to each home. I also noticed you have no fire or carbon monoxide alarms, so a fire marshal will be stopping by, and soon, to check your entire building. Should he find it unfit, you will be responsible for finding every single tenant a new home. Good day to you, sir."

With that they all turned and left, Emmett throwing a hard glare at the now quivering man. Once they were in the elevator Alice seemed to deflate, her anger turning to utter depression. She had been blamed for the attack and kicked out of her home. Suddenly strong, warm arms surrounded her, pressing her into an equally strong, but soft body. Though her oaky scent was somewhat covered by the sterile smell of hospital, Alice knew Bella had wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry, Alice. If it helps, you can stay with me for as long as you want. I won't put any deadlines on my invitation." Her softly spoken words helped Alice calm some, though she still gripped the soft cotton shirt in her fists, enjoying the hug as long as she could.

"I'm tempted to just go down there and give that jackweed a piece of my mind."

"No, Emmy, I need you here…" Alice whispered. She felt selfish, but she needed the support of both her friend and love interest, and her brother. The elevator dinged and Bella led her down the hall where they waited for the officer working the case. She would need to make sure they didn't further contaminate the scene, and show them the cleared path. They talked quietly, joking and slowly relaxing.

That is, until the officer came.

She was a pretty woman, about 5'5, with long black-brown hair and classes. Her uniform was a cleanly pressed and she looked well put together. What irked Alice was the blush the woman got even looking at Bella.

"H-hi, Deputy Swan. How're you today?" She asked softly, smiling and biting her lip. Bella smiled kindly back.

"Ang, we've known each other since high school. Bella is fine, really." Alice looked between the two, feeling herself grow a little jealous. Who was this girl to Bella? She unconsciously leaned into the Deputy's side, smiling when her action was answered with a warm arm around her shoulders.

Angela's shy smile dimmed a bit at that and she quickly let them into the apartment and told them what didn't need to stay for the investigation. It took a little over an hour, but they quickly loaded up the back of Bella's truck and Emmett's jeep, strapping a tarp over the boxes in the truck. Bella waved goodbye to a now silent Angela with a confused frown before driving home with Alice, Emmett following being them.

With her lip firmly between her teeth, Alice pulled Snowball into her lap and slid into the middle of the bench seat, leaning against Bella. Once again, her action was answered with a warm arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. The rest of the drive they stayed like this, finding comfort in the other's embrace.

XxXxXxX

Bella laid awake in her bed that night, staring at the ceiling. On top of her bodily changes, she realized that her senses were also changing. Her eyesight, pretty good before, was now bordering amazing. She could see the cracks in the ceiling, the dust partials… everything. She could hear not only her dogs breathing from beside her, which she could hear before, but she could also hear the nocturnal animals in the woods behind her house. This, of course, made it easy for her to hear Alice tossing and turning in her room down the hall before sighing heavily. Bella made up her mind and stood up, staying in her boxers and sports bra. She didn't know how, as it was 40 outside, but she was sweating in anything more.

Gathering a blanket, Bella told Snowball to stay and made her way up the attic and to the roof, laying the blanket down there. Then she went down to the second floor again and bit her lip, knocking softly on Alice's door. It was silent a moment before Bella heard fabric shuffling followed by soft footfalls and the door opened.

Alice, for her part, was shocked by the sight that greeted her. Sure, it was only her and Bella in the big home, but the taller woman was wearing nothing but boxers that hung loosely on her hips and a sports bra that left plenty to the imagination. Bella, on the other hand, gulped at the sight before her. Alice wore only incredibly short shorts and a tight tank top that showed the woman had a… bit of a problem. Of course, it was that moment that Bella's now sensitive nose detected something light, musky, and powerful.

Fuck…. She thought with a shock. Shit shit shit! Grapefruit! She mentally yelled. It didn't work and she felt her boxers get a little tighter. Fuck! Uh… old people! Naked old people! Finally relief. Thank fuck. Now speak, moron!

"H-hey, Alice. I… I know it's late, but… I was wondering if I could show you something?" Wow, real smooth. Well, at least you didn't look at her tits the whole time…

Fuck, no, don't think about them.

No…

Fuck!

Old people… nuns… dead kittens…

There we go…

"I would love to, Bella. Should I dress differently?" She bit her lip, drawing the changing woman's eyes a moment before she closed her eyes a moment.

"No, you don't need to if you don't want to," Bella said with a smile. "I'll keep you warm if need be." Alice blushed heavily and smiled, taking Bella's outstretched hand and following her to the attic. Climbing out the window, Bella settled on the balcony-like area on the roof and held her hand out to Alice. The teacher smiled and took the larger hand, allowing herself to be pulled out, settling beside the woman on the roof. The usually cloudy sky of Forks was unusually clear, and this combined with the lack of light from the small town gave them a beautiful view. Before them billions of stars lit the sky, a crescent moon giving enough extra light for Bella to more than clearly see Alice's dazed and astonished expression. She seemed truly awestruck by the sight, and as she settled down on the soft blanket, Bella began to point out constellations from beside her, letting the older woman use her arm as a pillow.

When Bella could no longer give any more astronomy facts, they fell silent only a moment before beginning to chat softly, now turned on their sides, Bella's hand under her head with Alice mirroring her position. Though they were alone and rather secluded, it almost felt as if speaking above a whisper would ruin the mood. It wasn't long before Alice scooter closer, resting her head on Bella's arm and wrapping hers around her waist. Bella's breath caught, her close proximity to the other woman stunning her a moment. Black hair, long and beautiful, framed her heart shaped face beautifully, her pink lips pulled into a soft, nervous smile, her pale cheeks flushed a light pink and finally her eyes. God, her eyes. Bella could stare into them for days at a time and still find more shades of the beautiful color. Darker greens lined her pupil while it got lighter closer to the edges of her iris. But the most tantalizing thing of all was Alice's gorgeous scent. She smelled of rich milk chocolate and roasted hazelnuts, and something else so uniquely Alice. Without much hesitation, Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's hips and pulled her closer, engulfing her in tan flesh and a warm body. Her hand rested on Bella's chest, over her heart and scars, Alice let out a content sound and snuggles impossibly closer, relaxing completely.

That night, under the light of the stars, they drifted to sleep, two bodies together, souls still separate but yet so close.

Neither woke to hear a deep, rumbling roar from within the woods.

* * *

Oh shit... what could she be?

Reviews make me happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry guys! I'm back! Shit got really busy, I got engaged and I moved back to my home state, but I will try to do somewhat regular updates from now on. I'm trying to write a book as well so forgive me for the slow and often short updates. This one is kinda short, but we all figure out some of Bella's past and get some fluff.

Warnings: swearing, possible triggers, flashbacks, futa, femslash

Don't own twilight!

XxXxXxX

Bella woke in a panic, hearing nothing but gunshots and all around her was the desert of Pakistan, the tents of her comrades being raided and blood everywhere. She yelled out and grabbed her gun, shooting those that were after her as she ran for cover. Three bullets grazed the side of her head and she grunted in pain, but still looked for cover. She dropped down behind a pile of sand bags and felt her best friend and comrade, McCarty, drop beside her.

"Report!"

Alice woke with a start, hearing a loud thud from downstairs, and run from her room. Immediately she bolted for Bella's bed, only to find her room empty. It almost looked like she had fallen out of bed. Emmett was beside her suddenly and muttered a soft "shit!" before looking in her bedside table, which held a now open drawer. "Fuck!" he muttered, looking at Alice. "Stay behind me." Alice nodded and they cautiously headed downstairs. The kitchen was untouched, but a few things had been knocked down in the hall. Soon they found Bella, hiding behind the couch and frantically, but mechanically, taking apart her gun and putting it back together. Luckily, they noticed there were no bullets loaded into it. She was muttering to herself, saying a few things like "report", random swear words, and finally she said "Cover me!" before moving to jump the couch. That's when Emmett grabbed her around the waist, instantly causing her to start struggling. Alice didn't miss the fact that her eyes, normally a dark brown, was now shining a bright, striking green-yellow. Taking a risk, noticing the scratch marks Emmett was receiving, she stepped forward and set a gentle hand on Bella's mostly bare chest, the other cupping her face. Bella froze and the haze over her eyes seemed to break a little. "A-Alice?" She muttered, taking deep breaths. Emmett looked at her over the now still woman's shoulder and they agreed on something silently. Alice sat on the couch and Emmett set Bella beside her. Immediately Bella leaned into Alice's smaller body and nuzzled her face into her neck, taking deep breaths as her body shook. The teacher held her closer to her, rubbing calming circles on the deputy's back. Emmett eventually left them, convinced there was no danger.

Bella whimpered and clutched harder at her companion. Though it was about a week since that night on the roof, they had failed to declare where they stood, instead tip-toeing around it. Alice had noticed strange things about her housemate. Her eyes, for example, had changed colors depending on her mood. The green-yellow color was shocking the first time it happened. Alice had heard of eyes getting darker depending on someone's mood, or even turning red, but never the color Bella's did. Her hair had also grown incredibly fast, no longer the Mohawk she had grown to love, and instead the sides had grown to blend with the top and formed an almost… mane-like hairstyle. Now, however, it was falling in the taller woman's eyes and tickling Alice's chin. The fangs, the lack of scars from their attack, and especially her nails. The nails currently ripping through her shirt as she laid there.

"Bella… sweetie please come back to me." Her whispered words seemed to find the other woman as she found her relaxing.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry you had to see that…" she mumbled against the shorter woman's chest. Alice simply shook her head and tightened her arms around Bella. For a woman so physically strong, she was suddenly so weak and seemed to curl more into her companion.

"Hey… look at me…" she whispered, gaining the taller woman's attention. "I don't think any less of you… not now, or ever. No matter what, I will feel the same, okay?"

Bella sat up and frowned. "Even if I was… erm…" She desperately searched for words and Alice felt nervous all the sudden. "Alice, I… something happened that night Jasper attacked. I think you've noticed that I have some… rather noticeable changes."

"I have, yes…" Alice traced her eyes over Bella again, taking in those changes.

"I did some research. I mean I've not no scars from the attack, but kept the scars from the war. My hair has grown way too fast, my teeth… I have fangs, for god's sake! Not to mention the nails. I clipped them yesterday, they shouldn't be so sharp. Hell, I've grown and gotten bigger―" she froze, closing her eyes after she said that. Clearly, she had said something she hadn't meant to and Alice, being the clever woman she was, latched onto it.

"Bigger?"

"M-muscles. My muscles have gotten bigger," she stuttered, but the other woman wasn't having it.

"Bella, I think we both know that's not what you meant."

"I… can we focus on the whole I'm-getting-taller-and stronger thing, with a side of supernatural nonsense please?" Bella shot back, getting defensive. Alice sighed.

"Fine, but if you want us to be something, you need to be honest with me about the other thing soon, understand?" Bella gulped and nodded. "Okay, so you were doing research?"

"Have you ever heard of a Manticore?"

Alice furrowed her brow and nodded. "It's a Persian legend. Usually has the body of a lion, tail of a scorpion, wings of a bat or dragon, and sometimes horns. Why?" Bella started running her hands through her hair, a nervous habit, and it clicked for Alice. "You think that's what you're becoming?"

"Yeah. I found a few things that seem to lead to that."

"But how? I didn't even know you _could_ become that."

"The knife he stabbed me with, it was glistening with something. To become a Manticore you have to be bitten or scratched to get the virus into your bloodstream. I think maybe there was DNA of a Manticore on there, and that's how I got it. But I'll know for sure tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? Oh, god, don't tell me…"

"Full moon," Bella chuckled, laughing fully when Alice slapped her hand over her face. "I know, it sounds ridiculous. I had the same reaction."

Alice chuckled, then bit her lip. She wanted to talk about Bella's slip up earlier, but wasn't entirely sure if she should. Her eyes flicked up to the other woman's, who sighed. "Let me guess… you want me to explain the slip from earlier?" Alice nodded, reaching out with her hand. Bella closed her eyes. "This is going to be hard. The last person to find out made my life miserable. I didn't escape it until I joined the force, and when I came home injured I still got a lot of looks and backhanded comments. Most of which were things like "freak", or they called me "It"…"

"Bella, you don't have to…" Alice started, wanting suddenly to take back what she had said before. She would need to know, but if the other woman wasn't ready she refused to push her.

"No, you should know." Bella sighed and stood. "I… It's just easier to show you." Before Alice could say anything, Bella dropped her sweat pants, revealing the fact that she was wearing boxer briefs that sported an impressive bulge. Alice's mouth went dry. She wasn't sure what to think, too caught up in the fact that Bella was only in her undergarments before her. Before she had only had on the sweat pants and a black sports bra, revealing the three scars on her chest and a deliciously toned stomach, but now… Alice thought her brain may have broken. Bella, however, took her silence as a bad thing and took a step back, breaking the smaller woman from her thoughts.

Shooting up from her perch, Alice strode over and pulled Bella's pants back up gently before pulling her into a hug. With their height difference, Alice's head fit easily under Bella's chin and she gently kissed the younger woman's collarbone. "Bella, I told you I hadn't thought any different of you before, and I won't now. So you're a penis wielding Manticore with sexy muscles and an amazing body. The only thing I have to change is my fantasies." Alice babbled before blushing. Bella was pretty sure her brain short circuited. _She… fantasizes about me? Oh, fuck, don't think about it…_

Bella couldn't hold back any longer and pulled back just slightly. "Alice?" she whispered, not willing to break the moment. The shorter woman looked up, smiling in question with a blush still showing on her cheeks. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Alice beamed at the other woman and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck and kissing her. She gasped in surprise but wrapped her arms around Alice and kissed her back. When they pulled apart they had matching grins. "Was that a yes?" A grin was her answer and she relaxed, sitting down with her beautiful girlfriend in her lap. They eventually drifted off to sleep like that.

XxXxXxX

So a lot of people thought Bella would be a werewolf. Nope… threw you all for a loop with this haha. The new cover picture is really close to what Bella will look like. Usually a Manticore has the head of a human… but that's kinda creepy so I'm giving her a lion head. Anyway yeah next chapter should be the transformation, and they're going back to work soon. And don't you worry… we haven't seen the last of Jasper.

Anyway, hope you liked it! Reviews are love


End file.
